Three Girlfriends is better than None
by Agentk13987
Summary: Based after 2x07. Reagan and Amy are getting closer, but Reagan is starting to gain sympathy and interest in Karma. She proposes that they all grow closer since it's obvious Karma's a large presence in Amy's life. In the process of getting closer, feelings develop between the three girls. Kareamy endgame. T for now but I might change it to M.
1. Chapter 1

"Leave. Please." Amy said while Reagan stood by her truck, poised to get in and leave. Karma stood with her mouth open for a minute before sighing in defeat and stomping off. Amy turned apologetically, but what she found was Reagan looking after Karma.

"Hey..." She said, side stepping into Reagan's line of vision. "I'm really sorry about all of that." She said softly, an apologetic smile on her face.

"It's...It's okay..." She said, turning her face back to her now semi-girlfriend(?). She wasn't sure what to call Amy yet. It had only been a little over a week and although she usually moved fast, Amy was only a sophomore. She didn't want to scare the girl away. Amy let out a breath of relief and leaned in to kiss Reagan. The older girl couldn't help but return the kiss. Amy's lips were her kryptonite. But in the back of her mind, she could see the back of Karma's head as the girl walked away, undoubtedly shedding tears as she left her best friend with this girl she just met. Reagan hummed as she moved her lips against Amy's. The soft lips on hers were always a distraction. But, for some reason, she couldn't get the fall of Karma's face out of her mind, or the pang of feelings she got when she remembered her own past experience with unrequited love.

"Are you okay?" Amy said, pulling away to catch her breath but also because Reagan seemed distracted. Her hands traveled up the girl's sides and she mentally patted herself on the back for being so open. Earlier in the year, she wouldn't dare attempting any kind of PDA with a girl, now here she was making out in plain sight.

"Yeah...just...had a hell of a night, that's all. Do you wanna get out of here? Maybe get a band aid for your EpiPen wound?" Reagan said with a small smirk.

Amy snorted and nodded, "Yeah I am a little sore." She gave one more peck to Reagan before going to the other side of the truck and hopping in. She loved riding with Reagan because unlike Karma or herself, she wasn't a speed demon, there wasn't an ounce of road rage in the older girl's body and rides with her were always so relaxing. "You have a first-aid kit at your place, don't you?"

Reagan lifted a brow and looked over at Amy. This girl was killing her. Ever since they had their first kiss, the blonde was insatiable. She couldn't tell if they were going too fast and what was worse, she didn't care. She had never dated someone younger than her, and even though Amy was only 16, Reagan was constantly feeling out of her league. "Yeah, I think I do. Are you trying to sneak into my bed Miss Raudenfeld?" Reagan said as she pulled away from the restaurant.

"Who's sneaking? I think I'm being pretty straight forward about this." Amy said with a grin. After holding in all the sexual energy that Karma had caused, Amy was having the time of her life letting it out on a willing partner as good as Reagan.

Reagan playfully rolled her eyes and soon they were pulling into the parking lot of Reagan's apartment complex. The raven-haired girl wasn't even halfway up the steps before she felt Amy's hands on her again. "You just look so good. I can't keep my hands off you." Amy said, her voice laced with arousal. Reagan swallowed hard and let them into the small apartment.

"...I need to find the first aid kit quick." Reagan said with a groan as she untangled herself from Amy's grasp and nearly ran to her bathroom. Once the girl was gone, Amy sat on the couch and after looking around at the scarcely decorated room, the younger girl slowly started to lose her nerve. Her hands ran over her thighs but she winced when her palms grazed the spot where Karma stabbed her. Okay, stabbed was a strong word. She was only trying to help. But the girl was so intrusive which was making Reagan act jealous, which made Karma act...jealous? She wasn't sure what that was that Karma did but it definitely wasn't good and just thinking about it was killing Amy's mood. Reagan came rushing back into the room with the first aid kit and kneeled in front of Amy. "Alright babe. Dr. Reagan is here to rescue you from death by hemorrhage." Amy chuckled but sat still while Reagan looked up at her expectantly. "Uh...the doctor can't fix you up with your pants on." She said with a grin.

Amy blushed softly and nodded. "Of course. Never heard of a doctor bandaging jeans...that would make them a tailor." Amy laughed nervously while Reagan stared, amused. "Right. Pants coming off now." Amy said before biting her lip and standing. Instantly she regretted pulling her pants down when she heard Reagan's giggles.

"Cute undies, cupcake." Reagan said through her giggles. Amy sat down on the couch while her face turned a deep shade of red. "They were a gift." Amy said as she wiggled in embarrassment in her pink cupcake panties. She neglected to say they were a gift from Karma after one of the best friend outings where they made cupcakes and Karma used her babysitting money to buy Amy some more "feminine" underwear.

Reagan just shrugged and got out a bandaid from her kit. It was obvious where Karma had used the EpiPen and Reagan easily smoothed the bandage over the red circle on Amy's thigh and then leaned down to kiss it. The motion is what threw Amy off. She may be sexually frustrated but she was also a nervous wreck at the moment being pant-less in front of Reagan and the motion of Reagan leaning down to her thigh made her leg jerk up and in turn, pretty much knee Reagan in the throat.

"Oh my God! Are you okay! Of course not, I'm so sorry!" Amy said, now on her knees in her underwear, rubbing Reagan's back as the girl sputtered and wheezed. "Do you need ice?" Reagan shook her head and waved off Amy.

"I'm fine...just...give me a minute." She croaked. She cleared her throat a few times and took a breath while rubbing her throat ruefully. "So this is the thanks I get for helping out?"

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" Amy said, reaching out to help again. Suddenly Reagan grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I forgive you." She said softly before kissing the girl again. "You can make it up to me this way." Reagan mumbled as she slowly moved them back to the couch and then pulled Amy into her lap. Their make out session continued on through the night.

In the pocket of Amy's jeans, her phone rang on silently through the night, adding another of Karma's missed calls into the collection that was formed over night and would be waiting for Amy in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry to anyone who might've seen this as soon as the new chapter went up, had some formatting issues. But this time it should be ready to go. I'm not entirely happy with the way this ended, but I didn't want it to be too long. So here it goes. Thank you to everyone who's followed/fav'd/reviewed this story. I didn't expect it to get as much attention as it did, you guys motivate me to keep this up! **

* * *

><p>The following morning, Amy woke up slowly and incredibly happy. She was wrapped tight in Reagan's arms. It was always adorable the way the shorter girl would cling to her even though she was the older one. She sighed and gently turned in Reagan's hold to trace lines on the girl's cheek. At a distance, it might have looked romantic, but really she just wanted to mess with her cute girlfriend(?)'s face and wake her up. Truth be told, she was hungry and could use some post-disaster-dinner breakfast. She pouted and kept poking at Reagan's face. "Hey sleepyhead. Wake up. Come on." She mumbled through a grin.<p>

Reagan was happily dreaming of her music shop, maybe running it alongside Amy, until she felt strange sensations on her face. She wasn't that much of a deep sleeper, so after the second poke to her face, she was awake, but she'd figure she'd keep quiet about that, just to mess with Amy. She counted down: First poke...Second...Third..."Gotcha!" She yelled as she popped her eyes open and grabbed Amy's wrist.

"Gah!" Amy yelled in surprise/fright. "That was mean." She said after the initial shock was over.

"Oh and poking my face repeatedly while I was sleeping wasn't?"

"Actually, no. It wasn't. It was adorable." Amy said, defending herself.

Reagan playfully rolled her eyes and sat up slowly after unleashing Amy from her hold. "What's the rush to get up for shrimp girl?" Reagan said as she stretched. Both girls were left in shirts and underwear but moved to Reagan's bed sometime during the night.

"I'm hungry but I couldn't get up until you got up cause you wouldn't let go of me." Amy said, sitting up as well.

"Sorry babe. I'm a cuddle monster, born and bred." Reagan said with a grin while she ran a hand through her hair in an effort to calm her insane bed head. She's never been able to sleep still enough to keep her hair tame through the night.

"I'm not complaining, I like it." Amy said as she scooted closer to Reagan and took her hands away from her hair. "Let me." She said with a soft smile before fixing the mess in front of her. She was a pro at fixing bed head thanks to many many sleepovers with Karma. But she wasn't going to say that now, at least not out loud. The smile on her face and nostalgic look in her eyes said enough and Reagan noticed.

"You're good at that." She said as she tried not to get distracted by Amy's boobs in her face.

"Years of practice." Amy said before pulling away and getting out of bed. "Come on, it's Saturday morning and that just screams bacon." She said as she walked to the Reagan's bathroom and Reagan's eyes followed her.

"Right. Bacon." She said, biting her lip. She had to learn how to be more discreet with her leering. Or not, since Amy didn't seem to notice or care. She got up herself to go to the living room and get her purse and things she left there as well as Amy' things. When she picked up the pile of clothes in front of the couch, she frowned in confusion when she felt vibrations on her arm. As soon as she was back in her room, Reagan dropped the clothes and then tried to find the source of the buzzing. Maybe her phone was ringing. As it turns out, it was Amy's phone that was ringing. Reagan's eyebrows raised in surprise when she saw 18 missed calls and 10 texts from Karma and a few from Shane. She bit her lip and looked to the bathroom where Amy was. She looked from the door to the phone and decided to drop it to the bed and wait for Amy to come out. She'd tell her that Karma had been trying to text her. But as she was thinking about doing that, she could already practically see Amy rushing to put her clothes on and go check on the girl. Reagan could feel the jealousy rising inside her. Still, even though she wanted Amy with her, if there really was something wrong with Karma, she'd want Amy to check on the girl, and that was a confusing fact all on its own. The sound of the door opening broke her out of her thoughts and she dropped the phone on the bed.

"You okay? Am I really that pale? You look like you saw a ghost." Amy said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Uh...yeah...I...your phone was ringing." Reagan blurted out as she pointed to the phone on the bed.

Amy eyed the shorter girl before picking up her phone and sighing. She knew Karma would probably blow up her phone. She forgot to silence it last night since she was distracted by Reagan's lips. "She's probably just begging my forgiveness and asking me to talk to her." Amy said with a shrug. She really did want Karma to butt out of her life, but only so she could finally get over her friend. So far, it was working. The last thing she wanted to do was make all this progress with Reagan, they were practically girlfriends now, only to start falling for Karma again. If only for the sake of keeping her friendship and relationship in tact, she needed to keep Karma at a distance.

Reagan shifted nervously on her feet which made Amy look to her and send her a questioning look.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The blonde asked as she watched Reagan bite her lip and shift in place. She made a mental note that this had to be a nervous tick for the brunette.

"Yeah, I just..." Reagan sighed, "What if something happened? Maybe you should check on her. She seems like the emotional type."

Amy frowned and looked form her phone, to Reagan, then back at her phone again. "I...guess...uh, I'll call her and you can start on that bacon, okay?"

Reagan nodded, for some reason, she was relieved and she kissed Amy's cheek on her way out to her kitchen to start cooking.

Amy watched as Reagan left, maybe her eyes wandered a little, but once she was gone, she looked back at her phone. Did she really need to call Karma? She already pretty much knew what the girl was going to say. She would apologize and tell Amy how special she is to her and how much she wanted the two of them to grow old together. Before, that would be enough for Amy to accept Karma's apology. But now, it just felt like false hope. She realize a while ago that when she was younger, the image of her and Karma being together sounded like paradise because Karma was all she ever wanted. But now, she's got Reagan and even though she's still in high school, she wasn't going to treat Reagan like some place holder until Karma finally came around.

Amy sighed and dialed Karma's number. She knew Reagan was right and if something was happening to Karma, she'd hate herself for not checking on her. After the second ring, her best friend picked up and just by the sound of the watery "Amy?" on the other end, Amy knew Karma was not okay and this wasn't the normal apology.

"What's wrong?" Amy said, sitting down on the bed.

There were a few sniffles before Karma took a deep but shaky breath, "Liam broke up with me." She said quietly.

Amy had to hold back the sigh that threatened to escape her. So that's it. Karma just wanted a shoulder to cry on. "Sorry to hear that." She said, maybe not as sincere as she should be.

"He said...I was always putting you over him...and...I mean...you're my best friend...but...he didn't understand." At this point, Karma had got all her sobbing out, so now it was just a steady trickle of tears. She lost the one guy she had wanted since she got to Hester High. The guy that she was pretty sure she loved, but that wasn't the main reason she was crying. She also thought she was losing her best friend. "...we are still best friends right?"

Amy was looking at the door, longing to be in the kitchen with Reagan until she heard Karma's question. "What? Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I thought you wanted me out of your life."

This time the sigh did escape and Amy fell back to the bed. "Your selective hearing has only gotten worse. I want you to stop butting into my life, Karma. That doesn't mean I don't want you to be a part of it." There was silence on the other end.

"It just...feels like you're pulling away." Karma said, her voice still quiet.

Amy ran a hand through her hair, it was way too early for a conversation like this, but she supposed it had to happen. "Karma, you can't think that after confessing to you, and then being turned down, things would automatically go back to the way they were. I need time. Every time I look at you..." She looked to the door before continuing. "Every time we're together, there's still like...a few butterflies, okay? And I need them to stop before things can go back to normal."

For some reason, the thought that Amy was trying to...kill the butterflies so to speak was even more heartbreaking than she expected. A few weeks ago, it would've been a good thing. She would have her best friend back but now...she didn't know why the thought of Amy no longer loving her made her chest hurt. "Oh...O-Okay...well..I guess...I guess...she's helping with that, huh?"

"Reagan. Her name's Reagan and yes, she is. I really like her. And once I...get my feelings in check, it would be really great if you guys could be friends." Amy said, hoping that Reagan wasn't nearby and didn't hear what she said.

"I'll...consider it." Karma said. Amy could hear her pouting over the phone but decided to let it go. Karma was never good with sharing. Especially when it came to Amy.

"Good. If...If you want to talk about Liam, I can come...to the phone...when you call. If you want to talk." Amy said. It was almost second nature to want to go to Karma when she was hurting but she had to break that habit. Especially since she also wanted to spend the day with Reagan and maybe clear up their title issue. But she had to get better at prioritizing the people in her life if she wanted to keep them there.

"Okay...?" Karma could tell that Amy didn't intend to come over, and that made her even more sad. Her voice shook again as she spoke, "Well...I guess I might call you later. Maybe I just need to...sleep it off some more. Or something. I'll call you later." Karma said as she fell back to her bed. "Oh and tell Reagan I'm sorry for last night." She said at the last minute. Even though she didn't like the way the girl was practically stealing away her best friend, she knew she ruined their date.

Amy grinned, happy that Karma had taken notice of what she'd done enough to apologize for it. "I'll tell her. Take care of yourself." Amy said just as Reagan walked back into the room with two plates of eggs and bacon. "Alright, bye."

"Is she okay?" Reagan asked and Amy saw the genuine concern in her eyes as she handed her a plate of food.

"Yeah, just...having some relationship problems. But she'll be okay." Amy said while Reagan nodded. "She said she's sorry about what she did last night."

"Honestly," Reagan said as she started eating. "I'm kind of glad she was there. I wouldn't have known what to do. But you can tell her, her apology's accepted."

Amy nodded and started to eat as well. "Oh I'm so glad you can cook." She said as she after eating a huge bite of eggs.

Reagan smiled proudly, glad that Amy was enjoying her food. "I'm glad I can cook too, otherwise living on my own would really suck."

Amy grinned and continued to eat. She'd wait until later to bring up what they were, no sense in ruining a good breakfast with relationship questions. Soon, they were sitting at the head of Reagan's bed, watching Saturday morning cartoons and "sword fighting" with strips of bacon. It was one of the few Saturdays that Amy and Karma weren't doing the same, Amy barely noticed but Karma, once she was up again and her eyes were finally dry, did.


End file.
